The Baby Files
by mia-dcwut-09
Summary: Feds with baby. warning/notes: preslash N/A: ON HIATUS HOPE TO ONE DAY CONTINUE WHEN I HAVE TIME AND MUSES COME BACK TO ME
1. Colby's New Job

Colby's New Job

An unearthly wailing filled Charlie Eppes's ears as he walked into the conference room.

"What the! Don!" Charlie exclaimed, shooting a confused look at his brother.

Megan and David turned at the sound of Charlie's voice and walked over to him.

"Found her abandoned in a house that we were investigating. We have to keep her until Child Services can get here." Megan explained as the baby wailed louder.

"We can't stop her crying." Don stated looking helplessly at the others. "Megan?"

" I don't know we've changed her…fed her."

"David?" Don asked looking at him.

"Hey man, I'm the last one to ask." David replied, holding his hands up.

Don turned to his brother, who shook his head.

"Megan how can you not know what to do. You're a girl."

"Hey! Don that a bit sexist beside there's a difference between knowing and doing."

Just then, Colby walked into the room. "Hey! Guys sorry…"he stopped mid-sentence as he heard the baby cry.

Don was trying desperately to calm her down. Everyone was trying to see what they could do; Colby just walked over to Don.

"Don give her here," Colby said as he reached Don; everyone's head turned.

"Are you sure…I don't…"

Colby took the baby from Don, and cradled her gently against his shoulder. "Hey little one it's okay," he said in a soothing tone, taking a few steps back and forth as rocked her. The baby's crying started to subdue. "Shhh…sweetie it's okay. You're safe little one Shh…it's okay, I've got you." Colby whispered as he gently patted her back. The longer he talked, the more the baby's cries lessened, until she was finally curled against his shoulder, fast asleep.

Everyone was left speechless at the sight before them. Charlie was in total awe; seeing the man he has been crushing on, being so gentle with a baby in his arms, was a rather incongruous sight, but not an unpleasant one.

"Wow!" David said looking at his best friend in surprise.

"I see you haven't told us everything, Granger." Megan teased as she nudged Charlie.

"What I'm the second youngest and became an uncle young."

"Who knew that meat head Granger, was good with kids." Don teased a little to loudly making the baby jump and started crying again.

"Shh…." Colby glared at Don, who looked down. "Hey its okay." He soothed, rocking the young infant on his shoulder. She ignored him and continued to wail.

"Nice going Donald."

"Shut it, Chuck, I don't see…"

"Guys!" David said and Colby gave him a grateful look as the baby began to calm down.

Don turned to his junior agent "That does it, Colby your new job as of right now is to babysit until we wrap this case."

"Don!" Colby groaned. "Not cool." He whined as he continued to rock her.

His team ignored him, heading out to grab the information that Charlie need, and left him to care for the baby.


	2. Mama

disclaimer: I dont own numb3rs

warning: preslash

a/n:sorry for the long delay

* * *

Mama

Megan, Don, and David re-entered the conference room and couldn't help but laugh at the sight that greeted them. Charlie stood in the middle of the room trying to calm the young infant down but to no avail.

"Please be quiet …it's okay. I'm not going to…," Charlie didn't know what to do.

The team exchanged looks with each other, each wondering where Colby had gone..

"Uh…Charlie, where's Colby?" Don asked walking over to his brother.

"I don't know one minutes he's here. The next one of the techs is handing me the baby." Charlie exclaimed, looking as if he was going to cry

.

David was about to ask one of the agents walking by about the whereabouts of his best friend, when said person walked in.

Colby nodded a greeting as he walked over to Charlie and took the baby from him. "Hey little one, it's okay, I've got you." He started rocking her back and forth.

Megan glanced over at Charlie and saw the way he was looking at Colby. She had to put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh as she saw Charlie biting his lip.

"Um…Colby," Don began almost afraid to continue, not sure if he really wanted to know why Colby was missing certain attire. "Why are you almost half-naked?" He looked over at the sound of coughing and saw Megan patting his brother on the back.

Colby looked down at himself and smiled nervously. "Well…um…you see baby girl here puked all of my suit jacket, shirt and tie." A sputter was heard from the corner, and Colby turned his head to see David grabbing a napkin and cleaning the coffee that had sprayed all over the table.

Once the table was cleaned, Don and David started to review the information they had. Charlie tried to keep his mind focused on the case at hand, but he couldn't tear his eyes off Colby, who just had a tank on. He also couldn't help but glare at the every female agent that passed and gawked at Colby.

"Ouch! Little one, for having no teeth that hurt." Colby chuckled as the baby kept gnawing on the skin of his shoulder. "Looks like someone's hungry," He added as she moved her head searching. "Sorry little one wrong person for what you're looking for." Colby looked around to see if anyone could help. The only who could had just walked outside to talk to an agent from Child Services. He shrugged; somehow he was going to have to prepare the bottle while holding the baby.

Charlie looked up when the door opened and saw a very attractive female agent talking to Colby. He watched as she took the bottle from Colby and prepared the baby's bottle. Charlie heard her compliment him on how well he was doing on taking care of the baby. He saw his crush smile at the agent and gripped his pencil as the jealousy rose.

"Thank you again, Agent Fernandez."

"No problem, Agent Granger. Anything to help a fine gentleman," she said placing her hand on the shoulder that the baby's head wasn't on.

Charlie saw Colby blush as the agent left and gripped his pencil a little too hard breaking it in two.

Don and David looked up at the sound of Charlie's pencil snapping. They looked at each other and were about to ask if everything was okay when Megan walked in.

"Bad news, Granger," Colby looked up as he gave the baby her bottle. "Apparently Child Services can't take her since the investigation is still on going. They want us to keep her just to be safe."

"Well Colby, it looks like you're going to be Mama Granger for the next few days." Laughter rang out as Colby rolled his eyes at his boss.

* * *

please r&r really didnt come out the way i hoped

hope yall enjoyed colby with a baby so to speak


	3. Grandpa

Title:Grandpa

warning: preslash this will turn into slash

* * *

Grandpa

Colby involuntarily yawned as he looked down at the sleeping baby lying on the blanket on the floor.

"Long night?" Megan teased as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Ha ha, very funny," He replied taking a drink. "I couldn't get her to sleep right away and when I did I had to make sure I didn't roll over and accidentally squish her." Megan choked on her coffee as Don, David, and Charlie walked in. They noticed that Colby had bags under his eyes.

"Sleep well, Mama Granger?" Don teased his junior agent. Colby glared at him as he chuckled.

"Rough night?" David added.

"Guys, give Colby a break. I don't see you two stepping up." Charlie snapped**,** defending his crush. Colby sent him a grateful nod, making him blush.

"Are there any new leads?" Colby asked as he felt a little hand wrap around his finger. "Hey, baby girl, you're up." She smiled up at him.

"No, nothing, not even on who the baby's parents are, or her name." Megan said looking down at Colby and the baby.

Alan Eppes entered the FBI office, looking for his two sons. As he walked towards Don's desk, he noticed that Colby's name was being mentioned by many female agents. When he reached Don's desk, he looked over and saw Don, Charlie and the team in the conference room.

"Isn't that just the cutest sight ever?" Alan heard someone comment.

He seriously needed to find out what was going on and why Colby seemed to be a local celebrity around the office. Alan pushed open the door to the conference room.

"Hey, Donnie, why is Colby's…," he stopped mid-sentence as he heard a baby's laugh. Alan looked down and saw Colby lying on the floor and playing with a baby. "Well…my...Agent Granger is handy with babies. No wonder you've been an attraction." Everyone looked at him, confused; Alan just nodded towards the bullpen. They all turned in time to see two female agents smiling at Colby. The green eyed agent smiled shyly as he waved at them.

"See, boys, maybe you two can learn a few things from Colby." He said with a smile as his sons hung their heads. "Why is she on the floor? Where are her things?" Colby held his hands up and pointed to the others.

"Well, we just found her on the bed. There was nothing there except for diapers, wipes, bottles, and baby formula." David explained.

Alan just nodded; he turned and looked at Colby. "May I?" the green-eyed agent nodded and handed the baby over to Alan. "Charlie, why didn't you tell me about this little bundle?" Alan said holding the baby looking at his youngest son, who shrugged. "I'm pretty sure I still have the boys' car carrier and play-pen. I could lend them to you."

"That would be great, Mr. Eppes. It would save me money and some worry." Colby felt his friends' eyes on him. "What? I couldn't drive, where would I put her? So I had to call a cab. Plus the pen would be great to put her in, then I wouldn't worry about accidentally squishing her."

Alan chuckled as he looked down at the smiling baby. He offered to baby sit while the case wrapped up. Don told him he could but the baby had to be in the sight of the FBI. His father nodded understanding that he had to baby-sit in the FBI office.

Sometime later, Alan handed the baby to Colby. "I think I'll go and start looking for the play-pen and carrier. When I find them, I'll tell Charlie to bring them to you."

Colby thanked him. With that Alan headed out. He smiled he was going to enjoy these days as a "Grandpa".

* * *

so what do yall think?


	4. interrogation

Another installment of the baby files.

warning/notes: this will eventually turn into a slash

summary: Colby interrogates our favorite female agent.

beta: thanks to quirky_circe

* * *

Interrogation

Colby was a few away from the bullpen when Don's head popped out.

"Mama Granger," his boss yelled across the bullpen. Colby rolled his eyes. "baby girl wants you."

He headed to the conference room and saw David and Don trying desperately to calm the wailing infant. The ex-spy had to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the sight in front of him. Rolling his eyes he walked over to his partner and boss, deciding he had seen enough of their futile attempts.

"Guys!" he called. Don and David gladly handed him the baby. As soon as she was enveloped in Colby's firm and gentle hands her crying subsided. " There you go baby girl. You just couldn't wait to be away from Tweedle-Dee and Tweedle-Dumb." He felt his team mates eyes on him and he smiled as she cooed at his statement.

"I see the baby agrees with us, Granger." Megan said as she placed her coffee on the table.

"I wouldn't be talking, Reeves." David said in mock defiance. Colby looked from his partner to Megan and then to his boss.

"Sinclair, it's not my fault. She won't let me hold her." The female agent sighed unable to figure out why this little bundle shunned her away.

Colby's head shot up at Megan's comment. Looking down at the young child he saw had a slight frown on her face as if she knew that Colby was a bit displeased. He turned at the sound of the door opening and saw David and Don leaving the room.

"Hey, Megan." Colby asked, walking up to Megan.

"What do you want, Granger!" she snapped.

Colby took a step back at Megan's sudden out burst. "Are you feeling okay?" He asked as he slowly sat down. Megan shot him a glare. "Okay, hey do you want to hold her?"

The female agent gave him a look. "Granger, did you not hear what I told David."

"I know just bear with me, Reeves."

Rolling her eyes, she put down her pen and turned to face Colby. He lifted the small bundle as Megan reached for her. He felt the young infant tighten her grip around his fingers.

"See, Colby! She does that every time." She said looking defeated.

"Umm…Megan have you and Fleinhardt…uhhh…you know recently." Colby felt his cheeks redden. He could not believe he was asking her this; it was like asking his older sister.

"Ugh! Granger!" she exclaimed hitting him with a file.

"Hey, I'm with child here." The baby shrieked with delight at the laughter that rang out.

"What Larry and I do is none of your business. But yes we have" she said with a hit of lust in her eyes.

Colby made a face and she gave him a look. "I know I asked. You haven't been feeling sick?"

"Colby, what is this interrogate Megan time."

"No, it's just that the only reason I can think of for baby girl here, not wanting to go with you is…"

"What, Colby, what" Megan asked eagerly.

"Is that you're umm…" Colby coughed. "You're pregnant."

Megan choked on her coffee, shooting glare at Colby. "What does that have to do with any thing!"

"Well some say that when a woman is pregnant a baby won't allow her to hold him/her. Others say that if you're carrying the opposite sex they won't get near." Megan sat gaping at her younger teammate. "I'm just saying you should find out." With that Colby got up from the chair.

"Wow. You really are Mama Granger." Megan teased as he reached the door. Laughing, he stuck his tongue out at her.

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed. Please R&R.


	5. Charlie's Turn

Summary: charlie is handed something hes unsure of

an: written for numb3rs100 on lj

warning/notes: pre-slash

* * *

Charlie's Turn

Charlie watched as Colby played with the baby. He smiled as she shrieked, hitting Colby's face in excitement. Charlie knew it wasn't possible, but he couldn't help to wonder what it would be like if he had one of his own with the green-eyed agent that had stolen his heart. Not that he'd ever let Colby know.

Colby turned and saw the curly-haired professor staring at him. "What?"

.

"UH…nothing, it's just that you're so great with her. It's like it comes naturally to you." Charlie said nervously.

"You wanna hold her?" Colby got up and walked over to Charlie.

"No, I don't…not after last time…" Before Charlie could finish, Colby placed the baby in his arms and walked behind him. He looked helplessly at the agent as the baby began to cry.

Colby had to stifle a laugh at the mathematician's awkwardness. "Here put your forearm under her," Colby said from behind Charlie, taking his arm and placing it under the baby. "Let her hand rest on your arm and rock her."

Charlie bit his lip as heat began to rise in his body at his crush's closeness.

"See? Not so bad, Whiz Kid." Colby smirked behind Charlie.

Charlie just nodded, looking down at the smiling baby.

* * *

So what do yall think? I know many are wondering when charlie and colby are going to get together dont worry that time will come, just depends on the muses, who a pretty much winging this series. Hope yall are enjoying it. Plz R&R


	6. Resemblance

**Warning/notes**: preslash

**Summary**: David has an interesting observation

**beta:** the awesome quirky_circe

* * *

Resemblance

Don and David sat at their desks looking for anything that could help them get a break on the case. Looking up, Don couldn't help but laugh at what he saw.

"What's so funny?" Megan asked, walking up as David sent Don a questioning look.

"That." he said nodding his head in the direction of the conference room. Both, David and Megan turned and couldn't help but smile as they saw the scene unfold. An awkward looking Charlie had the baby girl in his arms with Colby beside him.

"Isn't that the cutest thing you've ever seen?" Megan said sitting down.

"Funniest actually," Don said, "Chalk: twenty dollars, markers: thirty dollars, the look on Charlie's face when holding a baby: priceless"  
"You're so mean, Don." Megan said through the laughter as he shrugged.

"You know what's funnier, or weird, now that I think about it." David said leaning back on his chair as they stared at him. "The baby looks like them. Oh come on don't tell me you guys haven't noticed it." He added as they looked at him. "She has Colby's eyes and Charlie's curls."

"Yea, but that…"

"She even has the same cheek structure or whatever as Charlie and her nose is sort of like Colby's I think." David explained as he and the other two just sat and stared at Charlie, Colby, and the baby girl between them.

"She even has the dimples." Megan added as David nodded. "Aww. Its too cute; look at them. She could be their…"

"Megan, don't finish that sentence." Don said.  
"What…she could be their kid." David finished defying his boss's warning.

Don made a face. "Agh, guys! Now I'm picturing Charlie pregnant. Thanks a lot." The other two laughed at their boss's statement.

"But seriously, they'd make such a great family, if they were allowed to keep her." David shot Megan a look.  
"Yea, but first they have to stop acting like teenagers and get together already." Megan and David turned and started at him. "What? I may not be the genius of the family, but I am not an idiot." He finished with a smirk as the other two shook their heads.

* * *

Plz R&R, if you want to see a pic of the baby go to my lj.


End file.
